No Need CANCELLED
by Rebel55
Summary: This is a Rewrite of The 1996 Incredible Hulk Episode Fantastic fortitude but also a sequel to Changed for the Better Bruce and Jennifer are in New York,Bruce has got news that Reed Richards can cure them of their Condition..However something goes horribly wrong..


Bruce And Jennifer Walters are sitting in a cafe...Bruce is talking to Jennifer Walters "Listen Jen..How are you going to be a Lawyer if your going to be like...A 'She Hulk'?" Jennifer just looks at Bruce,She is wearing a grey suit and grey dress pants along with High heels,She then growls at Bruce with a mad expression,"Come on Bruce,Can't you just realise what we have?" Bruce then looks at Jennifer with a concerned face "Jen,Look...I been trying to cure myself for quite a while..And its for a good reason,If the Hulk is allowed to roam free he could hurt people!" Jennifer just rolls her eyes "How dare you cuz..  
How dare you assume that i would become like you? I can control whenever i can transform.." She then lowers her head and sighs "Bruce,oh just forget it!"  
she then gets up from the chair leaving bruce alone..Bruce then looks down at his cup of coffee..Jennifer then heads out of the cafe,She then looks up to the sky,She sees a logo that looks familiar.."Wait!" She then realises its the leaders logo,Then a large ogre like female hulk comes out of the ship,  
"Hey! Pretty lady!" The Ogre then jumps toward Jennifer whom tries to run away "NO" the Ogre then grabs Jennifer whom then realise what she needs to do "Oh damn it! You owe me the clothing!" She then shuts her eyes and tries to get angry..."Grr" She then opens her eyes which reveal a glowing green colour..  
Then her veins start to glow green.."You shouldn't have done this ugly!" Her muscles then tense up "AH!" Her skin then turns green right away,Her sleeves burst off her suit jacket,then her high heels start to creak as her feet begin to swell,The Ogre then looks at Jennifer "Uh Oh" Jennifers muscles then swell which causes her suit jacket to tear off at the back,well actually it splits in half,Then her high heels rip off making them bare,"Arrgghh" Her hands then squeeze into fists..Her hair then grows longer and turns green,The Ogre then lets go of her,Jennifers pants then tear apart.."ARGH" She screams out as her pants then fall off,Her purple and white leotard is all that is left on her green body,Then she grows taller completing her transformation..."Say hello to the She hulk!" The Ogre then laughs,She Hulk then jumps at the Ogre and punches her "OW" The Ogre feels the punch that She Hulk threw and gets thrown at the water,Bruce then comes to the scene "JEN!" He hears the fight and is scared that Jennifer might be hurt "JEN I'M COMING!" He runs and then sees Jennifer in her Hulk form,She growls at the water,"STAY RIGHT THERE IF YOU KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOU!" Bruce then sighs as Jennifer is okay..Jennifer then hears Bruce and She turns around to face bruce "Oh..You going to finish the talk we had back at the Cafe?" Bruce folds his arms "No..I just heard some noises..What Happened?"  
Jennifer then smiles at bruce "Oh nothing,Another Green lady just attacked me," This startled bruce "Oh dear..Are you okay?" Jennifer laughs "You kidding?  
I'm great at this!" She flexes her muscles,Bruce then sighs again "Well i just news that Reed Richards is able to cure us" This 'news' just disgusts Jennifer "Ugh,That again..Come on bruce,I'm not like you.." This upsets bruce who just wants Jennifer to be normal,"Jen,Theres people out there that wants what i have..You shouldn't have to go through that" Jennifer just rolls her eyes again and then growls "I'm not like you!" She yells out,Bruce covered his ears,  
"I know that Jennifer! But What you are is unnatural!" Jennifer stops in her tracks and freezes.."Bruce?" She starts to cry..Bruce then steps back,"Jen..  
I'm sorry" She just jumps away from bruce,Meanwhile in the water,The Ogre lady comes up for air,Growling "Stupid green lady!" She then sinks back down into the water..Bruce then heads out of the docks..Jennifer lands in another dock..Bruce walks towards the Cafe only to be stopped by the Ogre lady "W-What?!"  
He is scared by the Ogre lady whom then grabs bruce "NO GET OFF ME!" He yells out as the Ogre Lady then notices his eyes turning green,Bruce growls as he then tilts his head back as his muscles grow "ARGH!" The Ogre lady drops him,Bruce then falls to the ground landing on his hands..His Shirt then rips at the back,Then his right shoe pops off as his green foot wiggles,His hair then thickens as it turns green,Then his skin turns green..Again with his Left shoe it pops off revealing his bare green foot,His shirt then rips off completely as the Hulk takes over Bruces mind,Bruce's pants rip at the Bottom and stops ripping at the knees..The Hulk then grows taller as the transformation finishes..The Ogre lady then steps backwards as the Hulk growls at her "Hulk angry!"  
He then stomps his foot down which cracks the street towards the Ogre "Oh Noo!" She then gets thrown into the Air,"Hulk hates Ugly lady!" Jennifer hears the Hulk "Oh come on!" She then jumps toward the sounds.."Oh its her again" She then lands on a car "Oops! Sorry!" She then lands on the street,The Ogre sees both the She Hulk and the Hulk,"Oh drats!" The Two then punch the Ogre,Whom flys backward,The Hulk then roars out "HULK SMAS-" Then Jennifer grabs his arms "Woah easy there cuz" Hulk then lowers his arms,The Ogre then looks over to the Two,"Your pay for this!" Then the ship comes back and they both try to get her,Hulk just roars at the ship while Jennifer tries to stop it "NO!" It just flys away,Jennifer can't reach it..Which makes Jennifer mad... 


End file.
